The Fountain of Youth
by Living-Loving-Laughing14
Summary: Join our favourite kick-butt group of demigods and satyrs , Percy, Annabeth and Grover, as they arise to the challenge of locating the formidable Fountain of Youth to save Camp Half-Blood's Oracle! Please R&R! Flames will be used to bake cookies for my reviewers! This story is now OFF HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

"Arrrrgh!" I raked my fingers through my long blonde hair in frustration.

My damn Maths homework was driving me up the wall!

I _still _don't get how Percy can act so relaxed about his academics!

My father cautiously opened the door and inched across the room, scared that I would have another outburst.

"Annabeth, " My father's face was a mask of concern . "Why are you worrying about Maths homework that's due _next week_?"

Good question, Dad. Pity I actually can't answer that.

Why was I acting this tense and stressed, you may inquire.

It's all to do with what I found out during the summer holidays.

I use my school work to distract myself from my many worries. As crazy and nerdy as this may sound, the work is the only thing that calms me down.

My father took the "subtle" hint that he wasn't wanted here, and slowly backed away.

My father and I are currently in a rocky relationship, and it's all to do with that accursed Cheryl. I hated her the minute we met.

Last month, Fredrick Chase got remarried to an absolute cow with bronze highlights and purple snakeskin stilettos.

" Annabeth, honey? It's dinner!" Cheryl's nasal, unpleasant voice sung out to me through the bedroom door.

_Speak of the devil... _

She flung the door open and I was half expecting a flock of canaries to fly through and begin tweeting merrily with her.

Cheryl stopped abruptly at the hostile expression that seemed etched on my face whenever she entered my presence.

"Sweetie?" she inquired, her voice positively oozing with false sympathy, "Are you alright?" _Um, Cheryl? Do I __**look **__like I'm alright? _

Sensing my reluctance to answer, she sauntered out the door, banging it on the way out, her perkiness severely diminished.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." I murmured to the silent, cold room.

I packed up my Maths homework and headed down the stairs for dinner. Even though Cheryl was a cow she _did _make good lasagne.

"Annabeth! Come on! It's Family Circle Time!" My brother, Matthew shrieked from the kitchen.

Okay, let me first clear up that _Family Circle Time _was _not _my idea.

Cheryl thought that if we all got together on a Friday night, before dinner and sat in a circle to "discuss our personal worries and secrets" that we would grow together as a family.

I was _not _ready to spill all of my secrets to a total stranger.

I grudgingly settled myself down in my allocated chair and waited for the first round of torture to commence.

"Well, isn't this lovely! I just _love _us all being here together!" Cheryl clapped her hands enthusiastically and looked at Bobby and Matthew as if to say, _come on! It's all great fun! _ On cue, Bobby and Matthew leapt into happy giggles.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I muttered my voice almost inaudible. I sounded bored and uninterested to even my own ears.

I dashed to the bathroom, dug a drachma out of my jeans pocket and created a rainbow with the prism I bought after the Labyrinth.

I tossed the drachma into the rainbow and said "O' Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."

Chiron's face swam into view, through the mist.

"Annabeth?" Even though I kept in contact with Chiron every day, he was still surprised to hear from me at such a late hour.

"Would you mind if I came back to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow? I just can't bear living with _Cheryl_."

I spat her name out with a disgusted expression on my face. Getting away from Demon-Lady was only the first reason I was anxious to get back to Camp.

I wanted to check on Rachel – our camp's Oracle. I bit my lip as I remembered what happened...

_*Flash back* _

_Percy and I were casually strolling down to the beach where we could go swimming. _

_The beach looked stunning in the sunset, the white sand gleaming and the water glimmering purplish- pink. _

_The day had seemed so perfect until Percy lifted me up, bridal style and promptly dumped me in the lake. _

"_Percy!" I spluttered and a pout slipped onto my face. _

_He dived-bombed into the clear, turquoise lake, splashing me __**again! **__Before I submerged myself in the water and into the air bubble he'd created for us, I swam up to take one last breath. _

_What I saw really shocked me. _

"_Annabeth, what's wro- " Percy cut his sentence short and gaped at Chiron. _

"_Annabeth, Percy quick! It's Rachel! She's been poisoned!" All the blood drained from my face and my mouth went slack. Percy just stared uncomprehendingly at Chiron. Meanwhile my mind was racing ahead... if Rachel dies... there will be no more prophecies! _

"_What do we do, Chiron?" Percy jumped out of the canoe lake and stood, poised for action. _

"_I don't know... this poison is unlike anything I have seen before... Apollo has been supplying temporary cures but it only slows the infection down. I don't know how much more Rachel can take of this." Chiron hung his head in grief and dismay. _

_Percy and I followed Chiron over to Rachel's cave, plagued with images of Rachel dying at a meagre 16. Percy was still staring into space like the Seaweed Brain he was. _

_Rachel lay on a white stretcher, surrounded by Apollo and his kids. Her face was eerily serene and peaceful, her red hair spread out on the pillow._

_Then I __**really **__saw her. She was an unhealthy shiny, pink pallor and there were black shadows around her eyes. _

_Her lips were swollen and crimson. Her emerald eyes were puffy slits. _

_She reached a feeble hand out and croaked "Water, please more water..." _

_*End of Flashback* _

I shook my head to clear the memories of Rachel from my mind.

As if sensing my thoughts, Chiron shook his head sadly and in a grave tone announced that she hadn't gotten any better.

My relationship with Rachel has improved since the Second Titan War, when I saved her from a crashing helicopter.

"The disease has increased at a rapid rate. Apollo has deemed the ailment incurable, but I do not believe that." Chiron was like a second father to me, I had faith in him.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." I was fretting about whether Rachel would be okay. What will Camp do without her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you all for the **_**awesome**_** reviews! They made my day! Percy and Annabeth **_**didn't **_**share a kiss in this story. **

**Kay? Cool. Thanks again for the support!**

**MooseRex010900**

_**On with the story...**_

"Mmmmhmmmn." I groaned as I dragged myself out of my extremely comfortable bed and over to the shower.

I let the hot water slowly bring me back from my dreamland, where Rachel _wasn't _poisoned.

Trudging back to my room, I tugged my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on and pulled on a pair of tattered, faded jeans. Not an easy feat, trying to get your jeans on when your legs are sopping with water and soap.

I grabbed my packed duffel bag and ran down the stairs.

I tried to avoid the many creaks on the ancient stairs as I was trying. _Okay, Annabeth concentrate. _

_Third stair... creak on left _

_Seventh stair...creak in middle _

_Eleventh stair ... creak on right._

_Eighteenth stair... creak in middle _

I swung by the kitchen and grabbed some paper.

_Dad, _

_Something important has come up at Camp. I need to be there. I've taken a taxi to Long Island. Don't worry about me. I don't know how long I'll be away for, but I will Iris-Message if possible. I'll be fine, like I always am. Give my love to Bobby and Matthew, tell them that not to worry._

_Annabeth _

Munching a piece of toast, I set out for the centre of Manhattan. Heading to the bus stop was a long, hot walk.

When I finally got there, the bus conveniently rolled by.

While I was rummaging in my pockets for change, the bus driver gave me an irritated glare and told me to hurry it up.

I slapped a few dollar bills on his palm and plonked myself down beside an elderly man with a hearing aid.

The bus ride seemed to take forever and with my ADHD, even longer.

I managed to distract myself by reading _Ancient Greek Architecture: Bumper Edition. _

I was halfway through _Chapter 2: When Less is More_, when the bus stopped at a bus stop, five hundred metres away from Thalia's tree.

I meandered up to the exit of the bus when a tap on the shoulder stopped me.

I was getting really annoyed as I was only five hundred metres away from seeing Percy.

Just thinking his name made hundreds of memories run through my mind, like the time we snuck food out of the pavilion and down to the beach... stolen hours in the canoe lake...

The bus driver snapped his fingers under my nose and I jolted awake.

"Miss, I was asking _you _whether you really wanted to get off at this stop! I mean, it's in the middle of nowhere!"

It was hard to decipher the words through his thick South American accent. I nodded, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, and hopped off the bus.

I ran like I'd never run before, anxious to see Percy.

His familiar, comforting sea – green eyes sparkling down at me...

I was really infuriated by that as I had always been the taller one until Percy had his stupid growth-spurt. But that didn't mean I couldn't take him in a fight.

Sure he was stronger than me, but I was Athena's kid and even strength must bow to wisdom sometimes.

I smiled as I clearly remembered saying that to him before he fought Ares.

Puffing and panting, I clawed my way up to the top of the hill and ran through the gates. I flat out sprinted to the Big House, only spending a moment looking at the welcoming sight of my cabin.

I continued on my path to the Big House, where I was sure Dionysus would be losing another game of pinochle to Chiron.

Bursting through the double doors, I fretfully scanned the room for the familiar face that held so much wisdom.

All I got was a pudgy immortal brat in a Hawaii flower-print button-down and purple running shorts.

He sighed and without looking up from _Good Wines: New Edition _said, "Why hello little Anniebelle, what is it you ungrateful, unpleasant children want _now?" _

"Her name's _Annabeth! _ Dionysus, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times!" Without looking, I could tell that Chiron was rolling his eyes.

"Chiron! How-"As if my worries of Rachel were printed in block letters on my forehead, he answered almost immediately.

"Not good, I'm afraid. Apollo is incredibly worried; he's been neglecting his duties as God of medicine and music to stay with Rachel."

"Let me see her." I pleaded, letting all of my fear, terror and panic from the last few days show on my face.

I widened my already large turbulent gray eyes to enhance the whole puppy-dog look.

" Well, "Chiron began, the age lines apparent on his face "She's in critical condition now... I'm not sure whether it's safe..."

"Chiron, you know me. I'll be fine. I just need to talk to her, for a few minutes even." I begged.

"Go ahead, child. This is a truly regrettable incident." He sighed, trotting back to the table and threw Seymour a sausage.

I dropped my duffel back in the Athena cabin, taking a moment to rejoice in the homey feel of the familiar cabin.  
Racing towards Rachel's- Cave -now-turned-hospital, I thought about the last time I had seen her, and the mental scars those images had left.

I pushed through the purple curtains and came to a dead stop in front of her stretcher. _Di immortales. _She looked horrible.

Her eyes were swollen closed, her face an ivory pallor. Her face had a dead look to it. Rachel's arms were covered with needles and all in all, she was a truly pitiful sight.

"Oh, Rachel," My perfect facade was close to crumbling. I was seriously going to break out crying at the sight of her, half-dead and unconscious. "Don't give up."

"Annabeth? Is that really you?" Her voice sounded rough and croaky. She sounded like she was giving up the fight, the will to live. When Rachel spoke, her swollen, bloated lips barely seemed to move.

"Yes, it's me. What's wrong?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I instantly realised how immensely stupid that sounded. The girl was on a freaking stretcher with sixteen damn needles sticking out of her! "Rachel... Where's Apollo?"

"Apollo, devilishly- handsome-god of medicine and music at your service!" Apollo opened the other door in the cave and flashed a blinding white smile and swept his dirty blond hair to the side.

"Lord Apollo," I responded, bowing "Have we found anything?"

"No, but I have!" Athena swept through the room and solidified in front of me with a cool and collected expression, her white Greek chiton ruffling in the wind. "You must journey across the treacherous waters to the _Fountain of Youth._"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fountain of Youth **

**Chapter 3 – Annabeth POV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO because if I did, I'd be filthy, stinkin' rich!

"The F-fountain of Youth?" Apollo's jaw dropped and his sunny disposition abruptly clouded over. "Athena! You can't be serious!" **(A/N: See what I did there? Huh?) **

"Apollo," Athena replied serenely "She _is _your Oracle. You and I both know that nothing else will cure her."

I couldn't help but feel slightly irritated at Athena's calm attitude. I mean this was someone's life we were talking about!

"Athena! Think about what you are saying! That's insane! No god or demigod alike would even _dream _about going there!"

"Actually Apollo, _I _am volunteering to go on this quest. Now, Mom where is this _Fountain of Youth_?" Lifting my head high, I looked Apollo straight in the eye acting like the daughter of Athena I am.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Athena smile at me.

"Annabeth," Rachel's fever roughened voice sliced through the stone cold silence "Please, don't, I won't let you!"

"Won't let who do what?" The familiar son of Poseidon with raven black hair and warm sea green eyes shoved the curtains aside and walked over to us with a demanding expression on his face.

I couldn't move. I was frozen, staring at the one guy who was worth all the sacrifices and pain I had endured. Just looking at his face, made the memories return, like a wave crashing over me, stronger than ever.

"Annabeth..." He just stood and gaped. I loved the effect that I had on him.

"Seaweed Brain..." I waited for Kelp Head to finish his sentence.

"Look Apollo! Annabeth _wants _to go!" Athena retorted, with a satisfied smirk playing across her face.

"Annabeth doesn't know what she's saying! She's been enraptured by the heroism part of it! All you Athena kids are hot heads..." Apollo only muttered the last part, fearful of Athena's rage.

"You dare imply that my children are incapable of making rational decisions?" Athena's normally stormy grey eyes had now turned positively turbulent and her face looked absolutely livid as a result of Apollo's careless remark.

Not wanting to be caught up in the dramatics of Athena and Apollo arguing _again _I spun on my heel and giving Rachel one last fleeting look of apology, strode out of the cave and over to the arena.

Upon hearing heavy footfalls behind me, I whirled around and was suddenly looking into a pair of shining sea-green eyes.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said a little sheepishly still blushing.

"Hey Perce! How's New York?" I replied, tugging at his arm and beckoning him to follow me.

"Same old, same old. I heard you had a little trouble with Dragon Lady" He pulled me into a tight bear hug and I smiled, relishing the beautiful feeling of adrenaline rushing through my veins whenever he touched me.

"Choking, not breathing!" I gasped for air.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Percy's face went from pink to crimson.

"Nah. Cheryl's nothing I can't handle." I assured him, absentmindedly running my hand up and down his muscular arm. "Come on!" I tugged at his arm once more "Before you distract me again."

"Lead the way Captain." Percy smirked and gave me a mock salute. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I just want to kick your butt at sword fighting again." I knew that would spark his competitive interest.

"You're on.' His eyes playfully sparkled with mischief and his lips spread into the teasing smile I loved so much.

"Race you there!" _My_ lips spread into a wicked grin and I took off into the forest, not looking back.

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet! Not fair!" He yelled indignantly from behind me.

"Life ain't fair, Perce! Besides, ladies first!" I shouted back over my shoulder.

-Line Break!-

**(A/N: I really enjoyed writing this scene! PERCABETH!) **

Once in the arena, Percy uncapped Riptide and swung it around in a wide arc as if to scare me off.

I internally snorted, _Percy, you've got another think coming if you think I'm going to back down __**that **__easy!_

He lunged with Riptide held aloft, and I parried the strike. The resounding _clash _of metal on metal was unbearably loud. We kept that up for a few minutes until I thought of something that just might fool Percy.

Leaning in, I tried not to drown in the beautiful Green Orbs of Doom , and touched my nose to his, like I was about to kiss him. Percy's eyes widened and pursued his soft, somewhat kissable lips slightly. Riptide fell from his grasp and I swiftly caught it with my free hand before it clattered on the ground.

I flung my knife arm around his neck and pressed myself closer to him. For a second, I lost myself in the feeling of being this close to him.

_Annabeth! Snap out of it!_

My mental-self commanded me to get back to the task at hand. I ever-so-slowly pressed the knife to his neck and brought the arm I held Riptide in, to point the tip at his stomach.

"Gotcha, Seaweed Brain" I whispered in his ear. I felt his heart rate accelerate, and his breathing quicken.

He looked around and saw the bronze knife I held at his neck and scoffed as if to say, _I can still easily beat you! That little thing against two metres of Celestial Bronze? Nuh-uh! _

Looking down to the familiar bronze sword I pressed against his stomach, his grin abruptly disappeared and was replaced by annoyance.

"Fine, you win," he grudgingly admitted "But can I still get that kiss?" Percy's face was now clothed in a mischievous expression and he looked like a kid who had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

I leant in slowly and Percy closed his eyes in anticipation. I pressed my soft lips once against his cheek and backed away with a teasing expression on my face.

He opened his eyes in shock and bewilderment and the chaotic swirls of emotion were finally overcome by one: realization.

"Very funny, Annabeth." His voice was as dry as stale biscuits.

"I know right!" I spun on my heel and sauntered away, consciously swaying my hips as I walked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner at the pavilion was mostly uneventful.

Hang on! I said _mostly! _

One new interesting development was that Percy kept giving me odd looks.

I mean, sure. He's always looked at me before, but never in that way. And I also kind-of liked it. _Kind-of. _That was the first time I'd ever really teased him before. _In the romantic sense! _

I could actually picture Aphrodite screaming her little air-filled head off in excitement. _Curse you! Why must you manipulate my emotions in this way! _I internally shrieked.

Okay, back to the task at hand. _Rachel. _ _Focus, Annabeth! Your mom didn't give you that brain to waste it on the Sea-Spawn's kid! _

_**But he's so much more than that! **_I argued with myself. _**He's good-looking, kind, funny, handsome... Everything I've ever wanted in a guy. **_

_Cut the soppy stuff, Annabeth! You're starting to sound like Aphrodite! _

Oh Gods. What am I going to do with myself?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! MooseRex010900 here! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**ON with the story!**

"Gah!" I sat up in my bunk and banged my head on the bottom of another bunk. _Smooth Annabeth, very smooth. _

"It's about time! If it wasn't for the snoring, I would've thought you'd slipped into a coma!"

Aphrodite carefully inspected a perfectly painted turquoise nail, and flipped the page of _Girlfriend: Hot, Cheap and Awesome!_

"No offence or anything Lady Aphrodite, but what are you doing in the _Athena _cabin at one – thirty in the morning?" I rubbed my sleep filled eyes and yawned.

Aphrodite abruptly shut the book and turned to face me. "Why, to talk to you Annabeth! I just love having a little girl-talk, don't you?"

"Um-" I was cut short by Aphrodite who proceeded to continue the conversation as if I hadn't even spoken.

"Percabeth." She declared, with a solemn expression on her perfect face.

"Excuse me?" Okay. Yes I am Athena's kid, but I bet I wouldn't have been the first to say – "What the Hades is _Percabeth_?"

Aphrodite's change of expression from serious to shock was so swift, it was comical. "How could you not know what _Percabeth _is?"

She buried her head in her hands and breathed three yoga-fire breaths.

"Percabeth," Aphrodite continued, dropping the girly demeanour entirely "Is you and Percy's couple-name!"

Forget what I just said about Aphrodite _dropping the girly demeanour entirely. _If anything, she's intensified it.

Wait... Did Aphrodite just say what I think she said? Either she did... or I'm going insane.

"Don't worry dear! You're just as sane as me!" She gave me a what-she-thought-to-be–reassuring-smile.

Gee, Aphrodite! That makes me feel _so _much better. _ Please note sarcasm._

"_Hey!_" Oh Zeus. I'd forgotten about the whole gods-reading-demigod's-minds-and-invading-their-privacy-thing.

For a daughter of Athena, I could sometimes be a little dense.

"I'm just trying to help!" She muttered indignantly "Anyway, I know you have a quest on your hands and all but..." Aphrodite smiled mysteriously.

"But what?" My curiosity had heightened. I was somehow intrigued.

"I'm a reasonable goddess. Therefore I'm willing to make you a deal." She leant forward and cupped her hand underneath her pointy chin, all without breaking eye-contact.

I have to hand it to her. Aphrodite was in actuality, very good at manipulating people.

"I will give you these if..." the goddess waved a large bamboo scroll underneath my nose.

"And what exactly is _that_?" I murmured, intrigued. I pushed a lock of champagne coloured hair behind my shoulder.

"This is a map to the_ Fountain_ _of Youth _and gods knows where else_. _You won't stand a _chance _without these. So you may as well accept my offer, because I'm doing it for _your happiness_, honey!"

"What are your terms?" I questioned cautiously.

"I will give you these ancient maps that I obtained from Poseidon if," she leant forward and looked me dead in the eye "You manage to get Percy Jackson to kiss you by the end of your little quest. I will try and buy Rachel as much time as I can... _if _you accept. Make your decision sweetie!"

_Oh-My-Freaking-Zeus! _ It's not like I didn't _want_ Percy to kiss me. I wanted that very much indeed. But what scared me was if I tried and I was rejected...

I didn't know how I would cope with the pain of Percy rejecting me.

In fact, I didn't know if I would cope at all.

In my mind, I saw Janus, the two headed Roman god, standing in front of two mahogany doors.

He was tossing a silver key from hand to hand, whispering mischievously _"Choose...choose...make a choice... quickly now Annabeth!" _

I stood up, narrowly missing the infuriating bed frame, to try and gain a height advantage over Aphrodite.

Unfortunately that was the time she extended to her full immortal height, of seven feet.

She towered over me by one foot and two inches.

"I accept your terms and conditions so long as you make good on your promise. Buy Rachel time. Keep camp safe while I'm gone."

Then one other thing came to mind. "How do you know that Percy will even agree to go on this quest?"

"Built-in Love Detector! He'll do anything for his best friend!" She exclaimed, pointing to her head.

I visibly drooped as she said those infernal words, _best friend. _

Oh, how I wanted to be more than best friends.

As if sensing my worries, Aphrodite moved on to a slightly more serious note and said "Don't worry Annabeth. Percy has strong feelings for you too."

She checked her Ice watch and said "Well Annabeth, I really enjoyed our little _girl-time_," That statement she accompanied with a wink. "I'll see you later."

And with that she disappeared into a cloud of pink vapour, and left the stink of Givenchy perfume behind.

"_Attention!" _Chiron's voice reverberated throughout the pavilion causing all of the campers to stare. "We have a quest!"

I caught snippets of dialogue between the campers such as:

"But the Oracle hasn't said anything..."

"Well, duh! She's really sick!"

"Who's going?"

"Whoa... a quest!"

"Oh My Zeus, did Justin _really _dump Selena? Why?"

I bet you can guess who said the last one. _*Cough, Aphrodite girl, cough*_

"A quest to save Rachel from Death's cold grasp!" As soon as the name _Rachel _was uttered, the whole hall went silent.

"We have one volunteer! Annabeth Chase, come up now!" I nervously picked my way through the many tables to stand beside Chiron."

He leant down toward me to whisper in my ear, "It is custom you pick two companions."

I saw Percy's eager face outshining all the others. Grover looked pleadingly at me from beside him.

I whispered my choice back to him and Chiron stood up and boomed "_Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood! Come with me. _The rest of you, stay.

We followed Chiron back to the Big House. He looked very agitated as he kept swishing his tail back and forth.

The big double doors to the Big House swung open and us three walked on in. Dionysus was nowhere to be seen. _Thank-you Zeus!_

Chiron sat us all down, and looked us in the eye very grimly.

"The path to the _Fountain _will not be easy," he cautioned us "It will test you in ways you've never dreamed possible."

"It is not a forgiving place. It has trials and tests you must pass in order to succeed. And it is very unlikely that you will come back alive."


	5. Chapter 5

**I have returned! Sorry, I had writer's block. :( Here is chapter 5!**

I really don't like water-travel. Really, I don't.

I suppose it's because my mom is the rival of the Sea God – who may decide he doesn't like me and have me conveniently fall off the side of a ship.

But, I guess I'll have to suck it up.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Wha...?" I said, dazed.

"Sorry to interrupt your dramatic, tear-inducing internal monologue, but our ride is here." He snickered.

I growled and resumed my stare-off with the floor.

"Percy, Grover. Come here for a second." Chiron beckoned anxiously.

"Percy, although your father is the Sea God, that doesn't necessarily mean that the crew men will obey you."

I know that right now you're probably scrunching up your eyebrows in confusion and thinking, _what on earth is she talking about? _

So that's why I'm going to give you a brief rundown of what has happened.

Right after Chiron told us that we might not come back alive, he directed us into his office. There he told us that we had to go back to the Bermuda Triangle – the Sea of Monsters.

What fun! There, we'd find a small island – which I knew where it was. Thanks to Aphrodite, I now have a map.

And then we'd have to pick our way through a jungle positively heaving with monsters that were aching for our demise. Yay!

After that, we'd have to collect some water from the Fountain and pick our way back through the jungle and come all the way back.

Chiron then led us over to the small shore about a few minutes away from camp.

He called on the power of Poseidon and used it to raise the _Flying Duchman – _a ship run by bloodthirsty half-marine-life and half-human beings and their even more terrifying captain with an odd accent, Davy Jones.

Oh, and did I mention that they could betray us at anytime? If not, then now you know.

I really don't trust Poseidon, Davy Jones or any of their minions, and that's why my dagger will never leave my sight.

I know that Poseidon would never drown or harm his own son or a satyr, but what about a daughter of Athena?

He may find some way for the crewmen to mistake me for an enemy or just make a tidal wave hit the side of the boat.

But I'm doing this for a friend who needs me to do this for her.

Right after Chiron finished talking with Percy, he beckoned me over.

"Annabeth, I've received notice from Aphrodite that you and she have a bargain going on right?"

"Yeah, that's right..." I said, pretty confused as to where this was going.

"Then you'll know why I have orders from her to give you this." He said and handed me an ancient-looking cylindrical object.

So she had held up her end of the bargain. That's good.

I thanked Chiron and just as I turned to climb aboard the terrifying ship, he pulled me back for a second.

"Here are the essentials that you will need. Good luck." His voice had taken on a grave tone and I saw worry in his eyes.

I smiled and a silent understanding passed between us.

He turned and began to trot away. I stood watching him until he was only a speck on the horizon.

"Yo, Annabeth! C'mon!" Grover yelled off the side of the ship.

I rolled my eyes and carefully clambered up the stairs towards where Percy and Grover were.

"Crap!" I muttered as the parcel fell from my arms and tumbled down the stairs.

I dashed down after it, with Percy and Grover groaning. "Come _on_!"

I noticed that a small pink sticky note had fallen off it.

_Annabeth honey,_

_I've kept my side of the bargain. Make sure you keep yours._

_If you don't... well let's just say... the results won't be pretty. Here are the maps I promised. _

_Make sure you keep our little "talk" in mind. _

_TTYL! ILY PERCABETH!_

_Aphrodite! _

I waited until no one was looking and crumpled up the little sticky note and hurled it into the choppy water.

"Coming!" I yelled back and began to climb back up the dreaded stairs.

Percy and Grover began an intense discussion about –what else- _food. _Boys.

I took that as an opportunity to explore the ship.

"_Why hello, Miss Chase. It's a... pleasure to be of service to you." _I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and whirled around to only wish I hadn't.

A mutant human... _thing _stared back at me, a smirk twisting its already vile features.

It snapped its pincers at me menacingly. I backed away, my face frozen in shock.

I kept walking away until I hit a wall. _Crap! _

More of the mutants began to form out of the ship. "Hello." I whirled around to see a face that had popped out of the wall behind me.

I screamed in pure terror.

Ah, silly you. You thought I was scared of the mutant things. Nah, I saw something _much _worse.

The beady eyed black creature crawled up my arm and I sucked in a terrified breath.

It reached my shoulder and that's when I lost it.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" I shrieked, swatting at the evil creature.

"Get. _Off. _Me!" I smacked at the spider in panic.

Percy and Grover rushed around the corner with their weapons out.

"Don't touch her." Percy warned the mutant creatures.

"It's not _that!" _I repeatedly swatted at my calf, trying to drive the spider off of me.

"Oh, you mean _this._" Percy smirked and bent down and plucked the spider off of me.

I'll admit I shivered slightly when his fingers brushed my leg. _Curse you Aphrodite! _

"T-thanks." I took a few deep breaths. "I'm going to my room. I've had enough excitement for one day."

I scooped up the maps and ducked around the side of the ship. I saw a row of hammocks above me. The only way to get up was to climb up a rope.

I winced when I saw the rope. It was rotting and wet.

"Ah well. I'll give it a try." That was probably not my smartest decision ever.

I climbed up the rope with ease and unaware of the rope fraying at the top.

I made it up without falling but didn't think about how safe the hammocks were.

Putting one foot in, I carefully sat down.

I wriggled around, trying to find a comfy spot.

That was my mistake.

The mouldy, weak fabric gave way and sent me tumbling down a good eight metres to the hard floor below.

As I hit the floor, I heard a sickening _crack! _

Just after I noticed the wetness pooling around my head everything went black.

**Le Answers!**

**Percabeth-is-Endless: Sorry. I just love suspense! :D **

**Bookworm chik: Sorry I haven't updated in ages! **

**And that's me for now. Bye-bye!**

**~MooseRex!**


End file.
